Best Friends 4Eva?
by Hiei's Sweetheart
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have always been best friends and then one day she comes along and steals their hearts! Now the question is who does she love? How will the loser take it? How long will their friendship last and will they be best friends at the end of this
1. unexpected

Story- Best Friends 4Eva  
  
Author- Hiei's Princess  
Chap.1- Unexpected  
Summary- Hiei and Kurama have always been best friends and then one day she comes along and steals their hearts! Now the question is who does she love? How will the loser take it? How long will their friendship last and will they be best friends at the end of this story? Well you'll see! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was dark as I ran through the thick forest. I fell and I was dirty but I felt I was running the right way. Then I stopped and saw him. A very short boy with red blood eyes. Then my mind went blank.  
"Wake up!" A voice said stubbornly poking my cheek. "You don't shake an unconscious person! It's impolite! You don't disturb peoples dreams!" A kind voice interrupts the first with a gentle tone.  
I opened my eyes and saw two boys. A tall handsome redhead, with kind and gentle green eyes. The other boy is short with black and white hair and red eyes.  
"Ugh? Who are you?" I said with a yawn. "Hello!" I'm Kurama!" The redhead exclaimed. "Hiei." Short one replied with a grunt.  
"Thank you! I'm Katahori Asakura!" said smiling. "Your legs were wounded so I healed you! I hope you don't mind what I did!" Kurama asked me. I blushed. "Thank you!" I said looking at the bandages in my legs, arms and the side of my left shoulder.  
"Where am I?" I asked politely. "You're in the town called Sarayaski." Hiei answered back. I smiled!  
"It's very late and you should get more rest. If you don't mind I'll give you a new pair of pajamas!" Kurama smiled.  
He handed me a pair of ivory colored silk Pj's. I wondered how weird it is for a boy to wear that!  
"Well talk tomorrow!" Kurama said kindly and closed my door and Hiei got out of there faster than anybody I've seen run! End of Chap.1- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note- Well this Chapter is very weird but then Katahori will tell Kurama and Hiei how she ended up in the first place! Well please review! And next chapter it will make more sense! 


	2. talk and laugh

Story- Best Friends 4Eva  
  
Author- Hiei's sweetheart  
Chap.2- Talk and laugh  
Author's note- Thanks for the reviews even though there were only 2 last time I checked! Well and author has to be grateful ^_^! Well I had an argument with myself over Katahori (Hiei and Kurama weren't the only ones). Well I wanted the name to be Kotohori in the place but then when I wrote this on Microsoft I was so tired that I spelled Katahori rather than Kotohori well it was only 2 letters but they changed the sound of the name! I know it was boring but I had to tell you! C U ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That same night.  
"Hiei, I wanted to ask you how you found Kotohori in the fist place!" Kurama asked Hiei. "Well she barged in on my training and she was bleeding and I thought 'what if this happened to Yukina?' so I brought her in here!" Hiei explained. "Oh! I wonder what really happened to her?" Kurama wondered. "Well I own her now! She belongs to me!" Hiei said proudly. "What non-sense are you saying?" Kurama asked. "Well Yusuke took some money he found on the street and said "Finders keepers losers weepers! So I found her so her old owner has to weep it up cause she belongs to me!" Hiei explained all of his non- sense to Kurama. Kurama laughed hard and sat down in the couch. Hiei gave him a-what the hell did I do wrong-look.  
"Hiei! *laugh* Humans aren't pets! Unless you are in Demon world, the bottom line is this YOU DON"T OWN A HUMAN ON THE HUMAN WORLD!" Kurama said thinking about whether Hiei was just stupid or hardheaded.  
The boys went to her room to see how she liked the room they had given her. She was sound asleep. They looked at Kotohori.  
Kurama thought of Youko when he saw her. Her long white-silverish hair and those yellow amber eyes and her little ears.  
The next day.  
Kurama was making breakfast when he heard arguments and he went upstairs seeing Hiei and Kotohori fight over Hiei's hairstyle. Hiei was pulling half his hair up and she was pulling the other half down. Kurama laughed and went back downstairs.  
"Breakfast is ready!" Kurama exclaimed as he saw the two run downstairs as fast as lightning. Kotohori thanked Kurama and Hiei for letting her stay.  
"Pardon, but I'd like to ask you a question!" Kurama asked Kotohori kindly. "Yes!" Kotohori answered back. "Why were you hurt so badly when I found you?" Hiei asked finishing off his friends' question.  
"Well you see, my parents are re-married and so I live with my father and step-mother. Well her and me always had problems and one day she hit me out of no reason and I got so mad during the beating I hit her back. We fought until these weird ears grew on my head! Then I ran to the forest and I scrapped my knees and then I saw Hiei!" Kotohori said looking out the window. The boys looked down. -End of Chapter 2- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note- Once again thanks for the review! Well next chapter the rest of the gang will meet Kotohori and do I smell love? Or were those Hiei's buns? Don't get the wrong idea! ^.^ 


	3. Hiei's Buns

Story- Best Friends 4Eva  
  
Author- Hiei's Sweetheart  
Chap. 3- Hiei's Buns  
Author's note- I have received 6 reviews! Thank you so much! Well I hope more of you keep reviewing! Try out my other stories too! Thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm sorry!" Hiei said sadly. She smiled at her two new friends and then the doorbell rang. Hiei complained about not having even ½ a day off since they barged in on him at 10:00 A.m. He pulled the other ½ his hair and opened the door.  
"What!" Hiei yelled rudely. "Hey 3 eyes!" Yusuke greeted cheerfully. "Yo shorty!" Kuwabarra exclaimed stupidly.  
The boys looked around as they saw Kurama eating some toast and drinking a cup of hot chocolate, Hiei on his black bathrobe and a girl who popped out of Hiei's head! The boys fell on their butts.  
"Whoa, shorty! How'd you score such a knock outing hot mama! Wow if you scored a babe like that then I." Kuwabarra yelled when Kotohori punched him in the head!  
"Humph! I don't like that guy!" Kotohori commented madly. Hiei smirked and Kurama chuckled.  
"Who's the chick?" Yusuke asked. "The name's Kotohori Asakura!" she said introducing her self. "Hello!" the others greeted. "She's our guest!" Kurama answered Yusuke's question.  
Hiei told the gang why did they barge in so early and what did they want and they just said they wanted to bother someone so why not Kurama and Hiei.  
Well the girls went over Keiko's and the boys stayed at Kurama and Hiei's.  
@ Dinner time.  
"Pass the bread" Hiei said with a mouth full of food. Kurama passed the bread. Kotohori came in the living room with one of Hiei's black baggy pants that fit her up to her ankles and a white tank top.  
"Ohh, Ohh! Chinese buns!" She exclaimed and took one of them. "Those are Hiei's favorites. I just batched up a few!" Kurama said smiling. Hiei left to the bathroom. One bun after another Kotohori ate the whole batch. Hiei finally came back ready to eat his buns when he realized they were gone.  
"Ohh! Thanks Kurama-Kun! That was great!" Kotohori said stuffed. Hiei was enraged. "You forgot your dessert!" Hiei said furious as he threw one of Kurama's apple pies. "You idiot!" Kotohori yelled and threw a bowl of noodles at Hiei. "Stooooooopp!" Kurama yelled as another one of his cakes hit him. Chocolate! He got mad and started to throw foods all around. They stopped and laughed. Harder and harder.  
"Who's going to clean this mess up!" the said in unison! -End of Chap. 3- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's note- I thank you for the reviews! Please check my other stories! I'm kinda desperate! ^_^ Well next Chapter will start with a profile on Kotohori! C ya! 


	4. Kotohori

Author- Hiei's Sweetheart  
  
Story- Best Friends 4Eva  
Chapter 4- Shopping Mania part I  
Author's note- Hey! Well the beginning of this story is started with a little info. On Kotohori! This is not really a chapter! But you needed some info on her! ^*) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1. Name- Kotohori  
2. Last- Asakura  
3. Middle- none  
4. Age- 13 (in the story)  
5. The perfect guy for her- Quiet and unmerciful  
6. Boyfriend- you'll see!  
7. Status- you'll see!  
8. Guys after her- Hiei, Kurama and Tommy  
9. Style of clothes- Kawaii* (Cute in Japanese)  
10. Motto- "Up and at them!"  
11. Favorite song- Crazy in love  
12. Nickname - Kotoh  
13. Personality- She takes things really seriously. in some occasions.  
Like a teenager she's very competitive and can be gentle.  
14. Hobby- Talk on the phone  
15. Favorite occupation- Artist or a veterinarian ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note- Well there you have it! I'm so sorry that you had to wait a long time to read new chapters! Oops! G2g! Bye! 


	5. NOTICE! PLZ READ!

**_HI PPL! I 4got I left this screename and stareted a new one with my BF! ;;; Well… I'm gonna update the stroies!!! Plz c my new pen name: _**

_**CammyRammy **_


End file.
